


The depressing life of Murdoc Niccals

by technoTyranny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Fear, Multi, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoTyranny/pseuds/technoTyranny
Summary: Murdoc Niccals had a depressing life. How depressing is it actually though? How much has he told us?





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> in which murdoc didnt tell the full extent of his father's abuse and it's a lot more horrifying than he let's on.

_"Everything about this made me sick. How these stinky old giffers were sitting in a knackered down pub, accepting this crap as entertainment. Watching talentless people pointlessly impersonating other talentless celebrity stars... Watching my bullying bastard father trying to work this game for cash. None of it worked. If you don't watch it, that's your future right there."_

 

Murdoc's vision was blurry with humiliated tears he refused to let out of his eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly. His body was overheated in the damn costume he wore and his head was filled up with the soft haze of smoke that filled the room. He felt like vomiting at the scent of pot everywhere, the crude stench of alcohol he was so familiar with by now. He wanted to shrivel up and disappear, fade into a void, curl over himself and stay like that. He pushed past his father to get back to the dressing rooms of the shitty performing area he was in. He felt so, so dizzy, like he would puke at any moment. He hated what he was just forced to do and he pulled off the ridiculous puppet costume as fast as he could, leaving him in only briefs.

 

The drunken figure of his father stepped into the room, counting cash in his hand with a twisted grin. He had a glass of water in the other, setting it down on the dresser in front of the young boy. "Made quite'a bitta cash out there." He smirked a bit and looked down to Murdoc's tan face. His eyes were puffy and it clearly showed he was trying so hard to not let out any tears, fingers tightening against his hand. "Drink and finish up, we'll be headin' out soon... gonna need t' stop by the liquor store t'night." The man turned off.

 

Murdoc looked to the water, already feeling dehydrated even without crying. He took it hesitantly and took a sip, a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. It had probably been used for someone's alcohol, washed out in a fountain, then filled with lukewarm tap. He downed it all and coughed, looking at himself in the mirror.

 

He pulled on his shirt- god, when did his arms feel so sluggish and tired? He felt like that was just the aftermath of his stupid dancing hitting him full effect in a short time. The room was suddenly feeling too hot, and he tugged at his collar and his mouth went dry again. It felt like there was sinus pressure in his head and he sniffled, taking a moment to sit and sprawl out on a chair.

 

His chest was rising and falling and he wiped some sweat from his head, brain feeling more scrambled by the second. He was barely registering his environment anymore and he turned his head when the door opened. His father stood there with a big man, jaw squared off, dressed in high end clothing with a smirk. "Go ahead." The older Niccal's said as he lit a cigarette. "He's too doped up, he won' fight back or remember a thing." And with that, the father left, clicking the door shut, leaving Murdoc alone with the giant man.

 

What his father said was a lie. Well, a half lie. He was too doped up to fight back. But he remembered every fucking moment of what happened. Every touch, every caress, every whispered word of curses or praises as his small, frail body was torn apart and broken by this beast of a man.

 

School made it hell, too. He walked with a limp and people laughed and pointed, calling the child slurs and making him feel more and more an more alone. It made him nauseated.

 

Hannibal was no help, either. He didn't seem to notice the assault going on in his little brother. He pretended not to notice how Murdoc would come back so dazed each time he was done with a performance, barely able to walk to his room. he pretended it wasnt anything to worry about. Or maybe, he knew, and didn't say anything because just as much as Murdoc did, he craved his father's attention and validation.

 

Or maybe he loved seeing his brother in pain.

 

Murdoc could feel his lower half aching but he pushed himself up to get to his windowsill and light a stolen cigarette, taking a deep breath from it.

 

Murdoc Niccals swore a few things. He would produce his own music and perform on his own terms, and that he would never, EVER let someone have advantage of him like he has experienced again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A lovely altercation" isn't as lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres actual rape. be cautious.

_"And also, I understand it’s not very gentlemanly to point out that our first guitarist, the one before Noodle, was a girl called Paula Cracker. She was 2D’s girlfriend, uh, who I had a, uh, rather lovely altercation with in the toilets at Kong Studios."_

 

"C'mon now. You know you want to. You'll sleep with any girl you can get your hands on- so why deny me?" Paula's voice was pressed up against Murdoc's ear, making him shudder in disgust. Her breath smelled of stale bread and cigarettes, sticky and tacky lipstick lining his cheeks where she had kissed him. Her legs wrapped around the man's waist and he could feel the heat from her through the thin fabric, her nails digging into his shoulders.

 

"You're inna relationship. Ya forge' abou' your lil' boyfrien'? I ain' gonna bang a bird who hassa bloke to fuck aroun' with." Murdoc tried to pull away but any movement made her nails grip further into him, and he hissed softly. His stomach was churning and saliva filled his mouth, threatening to up his lunch.

 

"And? Since when did ya get so uptight about it?" She moved a hand down and took an asscheek into her hand, giving a tight squeeze, making Murdoc flinch and tighten his grip on the counter. "I want you, Murdoc. I'm going to have you."

 

"I don't want this." Murdoc stated, blunt and unforgiving. He didn't want this. This was disgusting. This was humiliating. He hated her hands on him, groping so filthily and her heat grinding into him, trying to even get a twitch of arousal out of the tan man.

 

"I do!" Paula growled and stood up, nearly knocking him back, pushing him into a stall. He stumbled back against the closed toilet seat, suddenly feeling his pulse quicken as he looked up at the woman. Her shades were cast aside and he could see directly into her black, unforgiving eyes. They held so much lust for the man as she worked his jeans down, dick coming out and laying against his stomach as she stepped from her own pants and panties. She climbed over his lap and ground against his dick which as involuntarily hard. She held a smirk and leaned in to kiss the greasy haired man, sliding his cock into her pussy with a groan.

 

Murdoc felt dead. He felt miserable and wanted to curl up and die. He had no life behind his eyes, they were drained and devoid of any emotion. He didn't fight back or argue at this point, just letting her have her way with him, riding his dick like a camgirl who needed to make rent this month.

 

Paula, however, seemed to be having the time of her life. How could 2D stand this? Her disgusting moans, how she clawed down Murdoc's chest, sweat dripping down her throat. She tossed her head back and swirled her hips, and Murdoc flinched.

 

Upon hearing the door open and heavy footsteps, Murdoc thought he was saved. He looked to the crack in the door and saw Russel's hand open it, his eyes widened.

 

The larger man let out a snarl and Paula gasped. "Oh... oh, god..." She pulled off Murdoc, finally, and before Murdoc could say a word, he was punched in the face, hard.

 

"You," Huffed out Russel, "Are gonna explain this to D." He looked to Paula with the same glare who looked panicked, but was near thankful that she wasn't hit the same way. "You are too, Paula. You're gonna fuckin' apologize, right now."

 

-

 

Murdoc didn't process what was happening until Paula's blubbering woke him up from his trance-like state. Apparently he had it in his mind to pull up his pants, and 2D was staring at him expectantly.

 

"Well?!" His voice cracked, trying to hold back tears. "Say some'vin!"

 

_I didn't want it. I'm sorry. She made me. I shut down. I couldn't stop her. She brought back the memories. She-_

 

"If it makes ya feel better, mate" He drawled, daring a cocky smirk. "It won' happen again."

 

-

 

Murdoc shot up in his bed, eyes wide and panting hard. He was trembling in fear, the feeling of her nails dragging on his skin making him want to-

 

He stood up and darted into the bathroom of his Winnebago, vomiting hard into the sink. He was defiled, disgusted, he felt absolutely worthless. He felt miserable and sweat poured from his skin and he teared up, shaking.

 

He made his way back into the bed and took out his phone as he pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, texting one of the many, many fuck buddies he had, asking if they were still up.


End file.
